hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sergei Zavorotko
|voice = Klaus Hjuler }} Sergei Zavorotko (Russian: Сергей Заворотко) was a Russian crime lord who, with an unnamed man, formed a plan to lure Agent 47 out of retirement after he 'vanished' from the ICA. He is also one of Agent 47's genetic uncles and the main antagonist of ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'''' '' Background Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Zavorotko wanted to get Agent 47 out of retirement to kill all of his business associates for him, because he wants to sell nuclear weapons to a Sikh cult. As the brother of Arkadij Jegorov, he also had a large crime operation going on which helps him to get what he wants. He began by getting mafia boss Giuseppe Guillani to capture Father Vittorio, 47's mentor and friend, to force 47 out of retirement. To find Vittorio, 47 asks for help from the Agency, which they give, but he doesn't find him. The Agency expects 47 to complete an assignment in return (St. Petersburg Stakeout) for their help, which he does, not knowing that Sergei was the client who ordered the hit. Sergei can actually be seen in this level, marked on the map as a V.I.P.; he is seen talking to the four generals in the meeting. 47 kills one of the Generals, but then Sergei orders the Agency to get 47 to terminate the remaining three. His excuse for this is that they are all investigating what happened, so they have to be killed. 47 succeeds, and secures a suitcase, again staged by Sergei, leading him to Japan, where Sergei orders two more hits on Masahiro Hayamoto Jr. and Masahiro Hayamoto. After this, it appears that Sergei is no longer ordering the hits 47 is tasked with, as he is seen getting more and more stressed in cut scenes after the missions. It is implied that his accomplice, the computer hacker, tips off the United Nations about the nuclear weapons. Sergei then, in the words of 47, "staging his own assassination. Double crossing creep." 47 says this after killing Agent 17, who Sergei sent to kill 47 in St. Petersburg Revisited. When viewed from the building 47 killed the general from in the second level, it looks as if Sergei is standing there, but it is actually a cardboard cutout. During the level, 17 is constantly watching 47 with his W2000 sniper rifle and shooting at him whenever he gets the opportunity. 17 does not appear on the map. After killing 17, 47 steals his earpiece and talks to Sergei, who reveals that he has Vittorio. 47 realizes that he is at the Gontranno Sanctuary, and leaves St. Petersburg again on the train. He heads for the Gontranno Sanctuary, prompting the Redemption at Gontranno mission. 47 then kills all of his bodyguards, saves Vittorio, and shoots Sergei. A cut scene then shows 47 and Sergei in the White void, where Sergei is lying in a very large pool of blood. Then 47 shoots him in the head with his AMT Hardballer. Appearance His face is covered with lines and loose folds of skin because of his age. long black hair alongside a thick goatee. He wears a red/burgundy leather coat. He is much taller than 47 (whom is around 6" 2') and towers over him by around five inches (6" 7'), which can be seen in Redemption at Gontranno. Gallery SZAVOROTKO.jpg|Informant photo of Zavorotko. Swe.jpg|Sergei Zavorotko viewed through a scope. Zaworotko_2.png|In-game image of Zavorotko. Trivia *Sergei's appearance is apparently heavily inspired by Sergei Petrofsky, the antagonist in the 1996 action film "Eraser." The character in the film shares the same first name, and dress sense. *Almost every Sergei's sentence begins with Russian words or phrases that usually are swearing. Some of his swearing like "Пиздец" or "Хуйня" ("Bullshit") are not tolerated in Russia and other Slavic or post-Soviet countries. *Sergei's weapon of choice is the SPAS-12. *Sergei's behavior differs in the two missions where he appears, in St. Petersburg Stakeout, he tries to flee and surrender when he sees 47, however in Redemption at Gontranno, he will fight 47 using a SPAS-12. *He is the hardest target to kill in the game as it requires more shots to kill him than the previous targets, he may even survive a MI95 Sniper shot. ru:Сергей Заворотко Category:Characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin targets Category:VIPs Category:Victims of 47